Je ne devais pas t'aimer
by Velana88
Summary: Thor et Loki sont tous les deux les fils d'un roi. De leur rencontre devait résulter une guerre, mais le destin en a décidé autrement en compliquant bien les choses. Thor/Loki
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et la base de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le tout pour assouvir mes fantasmes tordus.**

 **J'ai ma période de fanatisme pour le couple unissant les deux frères ennemis. Je me suis basée sur l'univers du film Thor pour écrire cette histoire, mais vous verrez bien vite que j'ai glissé quelques modifications majeures pour que mon scénario soit cohérent. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Résumé** **: Thor et Loki sont tous deux les fils d'un roi. De leur rencontre devait résulter une guerre, mais le destin en a décidé autrement en compliquant bien les choses. Thor/Loki**

Frigga tentait tant bien que mal de donner une allure respectable à la tignasse rebelle de son fils. Thor, du haut de ses dix ans, ne se laissait déjà plus materner de la sorte comme auparavant. Ne devait-il pas s'entraîner plutôt que de subir cette horrible torture gratuite ? Le jeune Asgardien tapait du pied et gesticulait de temps à autre, furieux mais incapable de se rebeller complètement envers sa mère.

\- Thor, arrête un peu de bouger ...

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me coiffe ! rechigna le petit blond. Un vrai guerrier sait se débrouiller tout seul !

\- Même un vrai guerrier doit être impeccable lorsqu'il doit recevoir des gens importants aux côtés de son père le roi, se contenta de répondre Frigga avec calme.

Thor observa son reflet lui renvoyer sa mine boudeuse et croisa les bras. Odin ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'accompagner lors des rencontres inter-mondiales qu'il organisait de temps à autres pour des raisons diplomatiques. Il le jugeait encore trop jeune et trop perturbateur pour cela. Et puis de toute façon, le jeune prince lui-même ne s'était jamais intéressé à ces rencontres. Il préférait de loin l'action aux bavardages. À cet instant, il donnerait même son jouet préféré (son marteau de bois), à quiconque l'aiderait à y échapper.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer deux gardes suivis du roi en personne. Thor l'observa sans se retourner grâce au miroir. Son père portait son armure d'apparat, une tenue faite non seulement pour montrer sa prestance, mais aussi pour rappeler qu'il restait, même en temps de paix, un redoutable combattant qu'il ne fallait pas défier. Pour la première fois depuis que Frigga l'avait tiré du lit ce matin-là, Thor ressentit une pointe d'excitation.

\- Tâche de me faire honneur, mon fils. C'est une visite importante que nous recevons aujourd'hui. Nous accueillons le roi de Jotunheim en personne entre nos murs.

Les yeux de son fils s'écarquillèrent. Le roi Laufey ? Celui qui gouvernait le monde qu'on disait recouvert de glace, inhospitalier pour tous les autres races ? Le chef de ce peuple qui avait combattu celui d'Asgard au cours d'une longue guerre ? Il se tourna vers sa mère qui venait enfin d'achever sa tâche. Elle lui caressa la joue et acquiesça pour confirmer que Thor voyait bien de qui il s'agissait.

\- Mais ... Père ... Les Jotuns ne sont-ils pas nos ennemis ? Viennent-ils pour déclarer une nouvelle guerre ?

Odin releva la mince lueur, discrète mais bien présente, qui brilla un infime instant dans les yeux azurs de son fils. Il comprit que Thor espérait une réponse positive à sa question, que de nouveaux combats se lèvent. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne comprenait pas encore que guerroyer ne signifiait pas uniquement commander une armée et se battre. Du sang coulait, des vies étaient prises. Lui, pour le moment, s'arrêtait aux illustrations héroïques de soldats Asgardiens brandissant le fer contre leurs ennemis pour défendre le royaume. Il saisissait la notion du gagnant et du perdant, mais pas les conséquences du conflit.

\- Non, Thor. Il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas parler totalement de paix entre nos deux peuples, mais notre trêve ne prendras pas fin aujourd'hui. Tu es prêt ? demanda le souverain d'Asgard sur un ton plus léger.

Thor se leva et effectua un rapide tour sur lui même pour montrer qu'il avait enfilé ses plus beaux vêtements pour l'occasion. Frigga échangea un regard complice avec son époux et se retira pour les laisser entre eux. Odin félicita son fils pour sa tenue et ils prirent ensemble le chemin vers l'immense salle du trône où devait se dérouler la rencontre.

\- N'oublies-pas, en tant que prince d'Asgard, tu représentes tout autant que moi la population de ce royaume. Pas de pitreries.

Blabla, blabla. Il n'écouta les derniers conseils de son père que d'une oreille distraite. On lui répétait tellement souvent de bien se tenir ...

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Thor, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans la salle du trône, s'émerveillait. Chaque parcelle de cette pièce était faite d'or et la lumière du soleil qui y pénétrait les faisait étinceler. Si on levait la tête, on pouvait observer à loisir le ciel bleu d'Asgard. Viendra un jour ou il ne relèvera plus chaque détail et se rendre ici deviendra une habitude.

Ils gravirent les marches menant au trône d'Odin et celui-ci pria son fils de prendre place à sa droite. Thor obéit et attendit la suite des événements. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer l'impatience qui l'avait gagné. De temps à autre, il jetait un bref coup d'œil aux alentours comme si le roi des géants de glace allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre de derrière une colonne. L'attente lui parut interminable.

Une légère brise fraîche souleva ses cheveux blonds. Puis l'air de la pièce entière, pourtant encore baignée dans la lumière du soleil, se rafraîchit et il se retint de croiser les bras pour se réchauffer. Il tourna la tête vers Odin qui, lui, ne semblait pas souffrir du changement soudain de température. Il se rehaussa même sur son trône d'or et raffermit sa prise sur son sceptre royal. Thor interpréta tous ces signes comme ceux annonçant l'arrivée imminente de leur invité, et il reporta son attention vers l'entrée.

Il retint son souffle un bref instant. Laufey s'y trouvait déjà et avançait vers eux. Thor le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Le roi des Jotuns ne portait presque pas de vêtements. À vrai dire, à part son pagne, rien ne couvrait sa peau bleue et sombre. Pas d'armure scintillante, pas même de couronne. Il ressemblait à tous les autres géants de glace qu'il avait vu dans le peu de livres qu'il avait feuilleté à leur sujet. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, leur différence de taille devenait des plus évidentes, voire un peu intimidante. Il faut dire aussi que Laufey les jaugeait sans la moindre sympathie dans le regard. Il n'y voyait pas d'animosité non plus, mais ses yeux rouges sang les fixaient avec une certaine sévérité. Thor esquissa un vague mouvement, mal à l'aise.

\- Père de Toutes Choses, salua le géant sans pour autant s'incliner. Comme tu peux le voir, me voici ici, à Asgard, sans escorte. Comme convenu.

\- Sois le bienvenu, Laufrey. Ta bonne foi m'honore et il me tarde d'autant plus d'en venir au sujet qui nous fait réunir. Est-il ici ?

Un silence suivit cette question. Thor regarda tour à tour son père et son ancien adversaire. De qui parlait-il ? Laufey finit par esquisser un vague hochement de tête et se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle du trône. De sa voix grave et sans aucune chaleur, il prononça un "Entre!" qui manqua de faire sursauter le fils d'Odin.

Thor plissa les yeux. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre de l'entrée se décide à avancer. Stupéfait, il observa le deuxième visiteur marcher vers eux. Un deuxième géant des glaces. Géant ? Pas vraiment, il était incroyablement petit comparé à Laufey. Mais il devait bien être de sa race, ça oui, car il possédait la même couleur de peau et d'yeux que lui. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais encadrait son visage aux traits fins, presque féminins, ce qui continua de semer le trouble chez Thor. Les Jotuns n'étaient pas censés être tous chauves ? Enfin, il nota le dernier élément qui le différenciait de son congénère ; la tenue. Il portait un pantalon, une tunique et une cape à capuche, le tout entièrement noir. Contrairement à son roi, il était assez bien couvert.

\- Voici mon fils, Loki, âgé de bientôt dix ans, annonça Laufrey.

Son fils ? Là, Thor ne put cacher sa surprise. Odin se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Voici le mien, Thor, à peine plus âgé. Thor, salue nos convives je te prie.

Le blond referma la bouche et exécuta une mince révérence. Si Laufey se contenta d'un vague signe de tête, Loki, lui, en fit de même pour lui rendre le salut. Les deux enfants continuèrent de se fixer par la suite avec curiosité. Thor osa un sourire mais le visage du fils de Laufey resta de marbre. Il avait l'air si ... Si triste. Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'entendre ?

Il allait bientôt avoir la réponse à sa question muette. Odin leur demanda de sortir vers les jardins pour jouer ensemble le temps que lui et Laufey discutent. C'était donc ça le secret qui se cachait derrière sa participation à cette rencontre. Son père savait que Loki accompagnerait le sien sur Asgard et il s'était sûrement dit qu'il lui fallait un compagnon de jeu.

\- Viens, allons jouer ! lança-t-il au prince Jotun.

Si celui-ci ne parut pas plus emballé que ça par l'idée, il ne refusa pas pour autant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait pour qu'ils s'éloignent ensemble des adultes. Ils traversèrent la salle du trône en courant, puis quelques couloirs, avant que son jeune invité ne lui fasse entendre sa voix pour la première fois.

\- Attends ! J'en peux plus ! protesta Loki à bout de souffle.

Ils cessèrent leur course effrénée et Thor soupira intérieurement. Ca promettait. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir jouer à grand chose si son invité ne faisait pas preuve de plus d'endurance. Il aimait sauter, grimper, voire simuler un combat avec des armes en bois pour s'amuser. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre mais, malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas le choix de fouiller dans les autres options disponibles. Si Loki peinait autant à retrouver une respiration normale pour si peu, il valait mieux miser sur des activités plus ... Calmes. Ennuyantes en somme. Ce constat le fit grimacer.

\- Ca va ? finit-il par demander.

Il se voyait mal le ramener à moitié mort dans la salle du trône.

\- Oui. Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de courir comme ça, s'excusa l'enfant Jotun en se redressant.

"Ca se voit" pensa le prince d'Asgard. "Je me demandes même de quoi tu es capable tout court".

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?J'ai plein d'idées de jeu mais il faut arriver à ma suivre !

Loki lui lança un regard noir. Thor se gratta la tête, gêné. Visiblement, le fils de Laufey n'aimait pas qu'on lui laisse entendre qu'il était faible.

\- On va faire la course. Ton père a parlé d'un jardin alors emmènes-moi là-bas et on verra bien lequel de nous est meilleur.

"Et ben, finalement il a du caractère le petit glaçon sur jambes", constata Thor en pensée.

\- Ok ! Mais pleure pas si tu t'écorches un genou dans l'herbe !

À sa plus grande surprise, l'expression sombre de Loki disparut. Il avait soudain l'air confiant, amusé. Malicieux. Bah. Que pouvait-il bien redouter de sa part ?

Thor le guida dans les jardins du palais d'Asgard. Le lieu était très spacieux et, surtout, recelait toutes les plantes les plus magnifiques du royaume. Les adultes y cherchaient la quiétude d'une promenade, et les enfants, comme ceux qui venaient d'y pénétrer, y voyaient un air de jeu particulièrement féerique.

Loki admira les statues et les fontaines du jardin. Asgard était vraiment bien loin de ressembler à son royaume de glace. Il n'y avait pas de végétation sur Jotunheim, encore moins de décorations luxueuses. Pas de soleil non plus. Juste de vastes étendues blanches et désertiques sur lesquelles des tempêtes de neige ne cessaient jamais de tomber. Il sentit un curieux sentiment s'emparer de lui lorsqu'il écouta Thor lui énoncer les règles de leur course. De la jalousie.

\- À vos marques, prêts, partez !

Les deux princes devaient suivre un chemin de pierre qui reliait l'entrée du jardin à la fontaine située en son centre. L'air de rien, il y avait de quoi courir. Dès le départ, Thor ne tarda pas à prendre l'avantage. Il aimait la compétition, et encore plus gagner. Il avait décidé de ne faire aucun cadeau à Loki. La distance entre eux continua d'augmenter et il éclata d'un rire victorieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour glisser un regard narquois vers son adversaire, et le regretta amèrement presque aussitôt.

Avant même de le réaliser, il sentit son corps basculer en arrière. Un de ces pieds venait de glisser sur quelque chose, le faisant chuter sans ménagement. Allongé sur le sol, un peu sonné, il fixa le ciel comme s'il venait de se passer la chose la plus stupéfiante du monde.

\- Alors le prétentieux, refroidi ? le nargua la voix de Loki.

Celui-ci en avait profité pour le dépasser et se tenait maintenant à côté de la fontaine servant d'arrivée. Mince, c'était pas du jeu ! Lui, il se serait arrêté si le Jotun avait chuté ! Quoique ... Enfin bref, de toute façon il n'avait pas à se moquer de lui comme ça ! Sa victoire n'avait aucune valeur ! Il voulut se relever et manqua de tomber une seconde fois.

Abasourdi, Thor écarquilla les yeux en les posant vers le sol. À l'endroit où il se trouvait, du verglas s'était formé pour recouvrir l'herbe et la changer en patinoire. Impossible ! On était en plein été ! À moins que ... Il leva les yeux vers Loki qui haussa un sourcil, l'air supérieur.

\- De la magie. C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui, confirma le Jotun avec fierté. Tu n'as jamais précisé qu'il était interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour remporter la course. Tu ne sais pas faire ça, hein ?

Il claqua des doigts et le verglas qui entourait Thor fondit en quelques secondes. Le jeune Asgardien se précipita alors vers son rival qui recula d'un pas, un peu alarmé. Oui, il avait un poil triché, mais ça ne valait pas le coup de lui coller une raclée pour autant, si ? Il se raidit lorsque le blond le saisit par les épaules. Loin de paraître furieux, le prince d'Asgard affichait un visage émerveillé.

\- C'est vachement chouette ! Tu sais faire quoi d'autre ?

Peu habitué à recevoir ce type de commentaire, Loki ne sut pas comment réagir.

\- Ca va ? s'enquit soudain Thor. Ton visage devient un peu ... Euh ... Violet. Ah, je sais ! Tu es en train de rougir en fait, c'est ça ?

Pétrifié, Loki avait chaud. Très chaud. C'était ça, ressentir de l'embarras ? Pas très agréable. Néanmoins, cela lui donna une idée pour continuer d'épater le blond et rompre cette situation gênante. Il s'écarta de Thor et ferma les yeux. Puisqu'il semblait concentré sur la couleur de sa peau, autant lui offrir un spectacle en se servant d'elle.

\- Ouah ! lâcha Thor, admiratif.

La transformation s'effectua en un minute à peine. Peu à peu, la peau du Jotun s'était éclaircie, passant du bleu sombre au beige clair, laiteux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges sang. Deux pupilles émeraude fixaient désormais le prince d'Asgard avec suffisance. Cette fois, c'était lui qui attisait la jalousie. Et il adorait ça.

\- On dirait un vrai Asgardien, souffla Thor. Tu devrais rester comme ça.

\- Tu veux dire que mon apparence réelle est laide ? grinça Loki.

La gaffe. Pour réparer son manque de tact, Thor lui proposa de monter avec lui dans sa chambre pour trouver de quoi s'amuser. Loki décida de passer outre l'affront et accepta, curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Une nouvelle fois, Thor lui empoigna la main pour l'y mener. Le prince Jotun se sentit totalement déstabilisé par l'entrain du blond. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi à l'aise ?

Les deux enfants traversèrent à nouveau une suite de couloirs, main dans la main. Parfois, on se retournait sur leur passage, attendris par cette scène. Loki eut un sourire amère. Réagiraient-ils de la même manière s'il reprenait sa forme d'origine ? Il connaissait la haine des Asgardiens envers les siens. Personne n'avait oublié le conflit sanglant qui les opposèrent il y a bien des années de cela. Il repensa soudainement à son père, et surtout au consignes qu'il lui avait données avant de se mettre en route pour Asgard. Il fallait qu'il y arrive ...

Arrivé dans la chambre de Thor, il éprouva une fois de plus de la jalousie envers celui-ci. Il était évident que ce garçon était aimé vu la quantité de jouets dont il disposait et du confort apparent de son grand lit. À quoi avait-il droit, lui, le paria, le prince non désiré ? Juste du dédain et une place au palais de Jotunheim parce que Laufey ne pouvait pas nier être son parent.

Mais tout pouvait changer. On le lui avait promis s'il menait à bien sa mission. Il regarda Thor, la mine assombrie. Ce gamin était pourri gâté et respirait la joie de vivre. Faire ce qu'il avait à faire ne lui causera aucun remords, n'est-ce pas ? Les jeux, tout ça, ce n'était que pure comédie ...

\- Tiens, enfile ça ! On va jouer aux guerriers ! s'exclama Thor en sortant d'un coffre deux capes de leur taille. Choisis celle qui te plaît.

Loki porta son choix sur la verte. Il aimait cette couleur. Thor mit la rouge et sortit de son armoire deux épées en bois. Le Jotun se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait aucun talent pour manier les armes. Se faire humilier ne lui disait rien du tout, mais il s'abstint de proposer un autre jeu. Une occasion d'agir se profilait à l'horizon.

\- Dis, tu as l'air drôlement fort avec cette cape ! lança-t-il au blond.

Le jeune Asgardien bomba le torse avec fierté. il avoua son rêve de devenir un combattant hors pairs et qu'il s'entraînait tous les jours avec des gardes pour prendre de l'avance avant le début de son entraînement réel. Il fallait patienter jusqu'à ses quinze ans pour commencer à apprendre sérieusement l'art du combat. Si Loki l'écouta s'exprimer, il ne pensa qu'une seule chose : imbu de lui-même, Thor allait normalement se jeter droit dans piège. Il suffisait juste de le défier de manière intelligente.

\- Nous, à Jotunheim, on a aucune pitié avec les enfants. On leur apprend très tôt à se mettre en situation dangereuse. Je suis sûr que, du coup, je me débrouilles mieux que toi si, par exemple, on se battait là, sur la rambarde de ton balcon.

Thor l'observa quelques instants, un peu surpris par son idée. En son fort intérieur, Loki pria pour l'avoir bien cerné. Cet obsédé des guerriers ne pouvait pas refuser pareil challenge ! Au pire, s'il le faisait, il le traiterait de peureux avec l'air le plus goguenard possible, et le tour serait joué !

\- Ok, je veux bien ! Mais pas longtemps, d'accord ? Si on nous surprend, on risque gros ...

\- Dis plutôt que tu as le vertige, glissa Loki d'un ton moqueur.

\- Moi ? Le vertige ? Le dernier à grimper sur la rambarde est une chèvre !

Les deux princes coururent vers le balcon et, en un rien de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, se retrouvèrent en équilibre au dessus du vide. Loki n'avait pas peur. Il se savait agile, capable de se rattraper si jamais il chutait du mauvais côté. La magie l'y aiderait également si besoin. Par contre, Thor, lui, ne pouvait compter que sur ses reflexes.

Ils commencèrent à faire s'entrechoquer leurs lames de bois avec énergie. Le duel se montra assez serré car aucun d'eux n'arrivait à toucher l'autre. Des deux garçons, Thor se montrait le plus hargneux dans ses tentatives. Loki esquivait avec aisance. De son côté, il ne cherchait qu'à faire durer les choses. D'abord lui faire croire que l'issue de leur petit combat n'était pas prévisible, puis le laisser gagner pour briser sa garde pour de bon. Lorsqu'il permit enfin à Thor de le toucher avec son épée factice, il chuta ensuite sur le balcon. Comme il s'y attendait, Thor ne descendit pas et resta sur la rambarde pour mieux savourer sa victoire.

\- Avec ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part !

Loki le laissa parler. Lentement, de la glace commençait à se former sous les pieds de Thor. Ce bêta était trop occupé à se vanter pour le remarquer. Il suffisait maintenant qu'il bouge et tout serait fini.

\- C'était super amusant ! On rejouera ensemble à l'occasion ? Je t'aimes bien !

Le garçon souriait maintenant de toutes ces dents, sans aucune arrogance. La totale sincérité émanant de son visage et de ses paroles plongèrent Loki dans un véritable combat intérieur. Il réalisa que Thor venait, sans le savoir, d'être la première personne à avouer aimer sa compagnie et à le lui montrer. De quoi le chambouler totalement et briser sa détermination quant à réussir sa mission.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le blond dérapa sur la couche de glace qu'il avait créée et, avec un cri de surprise, bascula dans le vide.

\- Thor ! hurla Loki.

Lorsqu'Odin, à la recherche de son fils, arriva dans les appartements du prince un peu plus tard, il resta figé face à la scène qui s'offrit à lui. Il courut, accompagné de ses gardes, vers le petit garçon inanimé sur le balcon. Il constata avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du fils de Laufey. Arrivait-il trop tard ? Il ordonna qu'on se mette à la recherche de son hériter sur-le-champ.

\- Majesté ! Le prince est ici !

Le visage blême, l'un de ses gardes personnels pointait du doigt le vide que surplombait le balcon de la chambre. Odin le rejoignit, les entrailles nouées. Il craignit le pire, de voir le corps brisé de son fils sur les rochers de la falaise soutenant le palais. Il pencha la tête au dessus de la rambarde en tachant de rester digne.

Thor, inconscient lui aussi, gisait sur une épaisse couche de glace rattachée à la falaise qui, de toute évidence, lui avait épargné une chute mortelle.

\- Vite ! Qu'on aille chercher des chevaux ailés pour le secourir !

Le Père de Toutes Choses se tourna vers le garde qui portait le corps inerte de Loki. Le gamin semblait avoir trop abusé de la magie pour son jeune âge. L'espoir de voir Jotunheim et Asgard réunis sous une même bannière venait de renaître dans le cœur du souverain. Il ordonna que des soldats se rendent dans la salle du trône où patientait Laufey pour le prévenir des récents événements concernant leurs enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne fut guère étonné d'apprendre la fuite du roi des Jotuns, visiblement contrarié par l'issue bienheureuse de l'événement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Deuxième chapitre en ligne ! Profitez bien du calme ambiant car il ne va pas durer. Bonne lecture !**

La biche releva la tête, les sens en alerte. On s'approchait d'elle. Elle huma l'air avec plus de vigueur et ses yeux noirs inspectèrent les alentours. Les muscles de ses pattes tendus, elle se préparait à courir dès le moindre signe d'un prédateur. Hors de question cependant de déguerpir avant que le danger ne soit certifié. L'herbe était très savoureuse dans cette clairière et elle ne comptait pas abandonner son festin à cause d'une fausse alerte.

Elle manqua de démarrer sa course lorsque l'intrus dont elle avait senti la présence émergea d'un fourré. Il s'agissait d'une autre biche en quête d'un coin à brouter. Rassurée, sa congénère se détendit et reprit son repas sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention.

Du moins eut-elle le temps de manger un ou deux brins verts de plus qu'un redoutable choc la projeta contre un arbre et l'assomma sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Thor ! C'était ma proie !

Loki, jusqu'ici caché dans les fourrés, sortit de sa cachette avec rage. À quoi bon s'équiper d'une tenue de chasse idéale pour le camouflage et d'un arc si on ne lui laissait pas la moindre bête. Le coupable ramassa le puissant marteau Mjollnir près de sa victime inconsciente en sifflotant. Et dire que tout le gibier était raflé par ce rustre torse nu, pas discret pour un centime.

\- Désolé Loki, j'ai perdu patience. En fait, je me suis demandé si tu ne t'étais pas endormi dans ces buissons à force de rester immobile.

\- Je me concentrais, idiot ! J'allais justement l'attaquer après avoir tromper sa vigilance.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna la deuxième biche encore présente dans la clairière, totalement insensible à leur présence et à l'attaque qui venait de se produire. D'un claquement de doigts, Loki la fit disparaître. Thor siffla et applaudit.

\- Tes illusions sont de plus en plus impressionnantes ! Les cours de mère te réussissent plutôt bien.

\- Oui. Dommage que tu interviennes toujours pour tout gâcher, siffla Loki avec colère. C'est toujours la même chose ! Ne comptes plus sur moi pour chasser avec toi ! ajouta-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Une poigne de fer l'empêcha de partir. Thor et sa foutue force. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il était déjà capable de rivaliser avec les colosses d'Odin dans leur armures d'or. Loki n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Si l'héritier du trône d'Asgard avait acquis en grandissant une carrure de combattant accompli, lui n'avait fait que grandir. Sa stature était resté assez frêle à cause de son mépris envers l'entraînement physique. On l'obligeait de temps à autre à manier les armes et à apprendre à se défendre au corps à corps (un prince doit toujours être en mesure de sauver sa peau) , mais il avait toujours préféré affûter son esprit.

-Tu es de bien mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Thor.

Intérieurement, son frère de cœur eut un rictus. Oui, il ne s'était pas levé du bon pied comme on dirait sur Midgard. Même le plus aveugle des hommes l'aurait compris bien avant ce grand dadais. Mais ce n'était pas en raison d'un quelconque manque de sommeil ou d'une tâche particulièrement agaçante à accomplir dans la journée. Non. C'était juste parce que ... Aujourd'hui était aujourd'hui voilà tout. Cela ne servait à rien de s'expliquer. Pour Thor, ce jour était comme tous les autres. Loki esquiva le sujet avec habilité.

\- Je voulais me défouler sur cette biche pour me calmer et tu m'en a empêché.

Le blond lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Me ferais-je assez pardonné pour éviter que tu ne me transformes en cerf ?demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement apeurée.

\- Ne me tente pas, lança Loki avec cet air malicieux qui habitait son visage lorsque des blagues pas forcément plaisantes pour autrui se forgeaient dans son esprit.

Ils rirent. La plupart de leurs querelles, bénignes ou bien plus violentes, s'achevaient ainsi. Personne ne comprenait la relation qu'entretenait les deux princes entre eux à cause de son instabilité quotidienne. Vous trouvez qu'une grande complicité les lie ? Ne vous en faites-pas, il s'entendront comme chien et chat le lendemain, si ce n'est dans l'heure qui suit.

Sur le chemin du palais, Thor évoqua le banquet qui devait y avoir lieu dans quelques heures. Il était organisé en l'honneur de quelques braves soldats revenus victorieux d'une bataille à Muspellheim. Loki ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour parler de ces festivités avec un tel entrain. Le peuple Asgardien en organisait tellement souvent ...

Ils furent accueillis par des gardes mécontents. Une fois de plus, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient aventurés dehors sans escorte et revenaient sans chercher à se cacher, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Dans un soupir, le plus gradé d'entre eux leur recommandèrent la discrétion. Personne ne voulait subir la fureur d'Odin. C'est dans le grand hall que le chemin des princes se séparèrent. Tandis que Thor, la biche sur son dos, se dirigeait fièrement vers les cuisines, Loki prit la route de la bibliothèque.

Cette pièce immense aux étagères saturées d'ouvrages récents, anciens, locaux ou étrangers, l'accueillait toujours lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de s'évader dans la lecture. Il appréciait le calme perpétuel du lieu. Peu fréquentée, la bibliothèque était son refuge préféré. Ici, pas d'yeux suspicieux braqués sur son dos, pas de murmures. Il pouvait se laisser aller, se détendre, se cultiver dans une bulle de solitude bienfaitrice.

Sept ans. Sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'on l'avait accueilli ici, jour pour jour. Loki tourna une page de son livre sans parvenir à se concentrer. Chaque année, à cette période, les souvenirs déplaisants revenaient le hanter. Il se revoyait allongé dans un lit de soie, effrayé et fatigué. Il se revoyait entendre Odin lui expliquer que Laufey était venu à Asgard pour le laisser à leurs bons soins. Autrement dit, qu'il avait été décidé qu'il devienne un membre de ce monde étranger. Le souverain s'était adressé à lui avec la plus grande des préventions, mais ses paroles meurtrirent l'enfant qu'il était à cet époque. Celui-ci n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : il avait été abandonné.

Loki, comme à chaque fois que sa mémoire lui faisait revivre ce jour, s'efforça de creuser plus loin. Il cherchait toujours à comprendre pourquoi cela était arrivé. Son esprit s'embrumait à chaque tentative, même lorsque cet événement était encore récent. Jamais, depuis son réveil auprès de Frigga et d'Odin, il ne fut capable de se remémorer avec précision sa vie sur son monde d'origine. Même ce qu'il s'était passé avec Thor, ce qui avait provoqué son évanouissement à l'époque, restait de vagues scènes dans le brouillard.

\- Encore un livre sur la magie ? l'interrompit une voix féminine et chaleureuse.

Frigga se tenait devant lui, souriante et tranquille comme à son habitude. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes dont Loki ne sentait pas la présence avant qu'elle ne se trouve à ses côtés. Une des rares personnes à pouvoir aussi le déranger dans une lecture sans l'agacer. Il ressentait le plus grand des respects pour la femme qui l'avait pris sous son aile sept ans plus tôt.

Au début, il s'était méfié d'elle comme de tous les autres. Patiente, la reine d'Asgard avait su trouver la bonne approche. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on lui laisse le soin de lui apporter ses repas et, grâce à cela, avait instauré un rituel qui permit à l'enfant Jotun de prendre ses marques avec elle. Elle en avait profité pour discuter avec lui des sujets les plus divers pour rompre la glace les séparant. Le petit garçon avait d'abord fait la sourde oreille et, comme avec les serviteurs, avait refusé d'avaler la moindre bouchée. Puis, au bout de quelques temps, il avait commencé à témoigner plus d'intérêt à ses histoires et, au final, avait fini par participer à l'échange tout en mangeant ce qu'elle était venue lui amener.

\- Oui. Je l'ai déjà lu auparavant mais son contenu est vraiment intéressant.

\- Y-a-t-il seulement un livre ici que tu n'as pas dévoré ? s'amusa Frgga en venant s'installer près de lui. La fête de ce soir a commencé depuis un moment déjà et je m'inquiétais de ne pas t'y voir ...

Loki acheva pour de bon son retour à l'instant présent et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée sur Asgard. Plongé dans ses souvenirs et les livres, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Si inquiéter sa mère adoptive le désolait, manquer les festivités le laissait par contre de marbre. La musique, les rires et le bruit des choppes que l'on brise, tout cela, il ne s'y était jamais fais. Voilà bien une des choses que Frigga ignorait car il s'arrangeait pour n'en rien montrer. Participer à une célébration était visiblement signe de bonne santé chez les Asgardiens.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à la salle de réception ? demanda-t-il en se levant et en s'inclinant légèrement, lui offrant une main galante.

La reine accepta de bon cœur, emplie de fierté. Loki était devenu un prince charmeur, élégant, réfléchi et doué dans l'art de la magie. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus pour son avenir au sein d'Asgard. Du moins, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à son sujet qui avait matière à l'angoisser quelque peu.

Le jour fatidique approchait. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs d'or menant à la salle de réception, les doigts de Frigga se refermèrent davantage sur la main de Loki. Elle le sentait ... C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il l'accompagnait ainsi. Qu'il acceptait sa compagnie. Cette pensée bouleversa la noble dame qui n'en laissa rien paraître. Jamais Odin, en sept ans, n'avait écouté ses conseils concernant le destin qu'il réservait à leur protégé. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part profiter au maximum de l'instant présent.

\- Je vais rejoindre mes amies. Tâches d'en faire autant et amuse-toi, lui conseilla-t-elle avec une bise sur la joue.

Loki ne resta pas seul très longtemps. Fandrall ne tarda pas à fendre la foule pour le rejoindre, deux jeunes femmes à ses bras. L'épéiste séducteur ne manquait jamais une occasion d'agrandir le nombre de ses conquêtes. Il savait profiter de son statut de membre du trio paladin et d'ami proche du prince d'Asgard. Loki et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien sans pour autant partager la même amitié qui le liait à Thor.

-Te voilà enfin ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas, les plus belles demoiselles auront déjà toutes un cavalier !

\- Toi, je supposes ? Mesdemoiselles, prenez gardes : la seule dame dont il n'a pas écrasé les pieds sur la piste de danse c'est son épée.

Les deux jeunes filles accrochées à Fandrall gloussèrent puis l'une d'elle s'approcha de Loki et posa une main sur sa joue. Il émanait d'elle une forte odeur d'alcool. Les mots qui sortirent d'entre ses lèvres pulpeuses ne pouvaient provenir que de quelqu'un qui n'avait plus toute sa raison :

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous se fier à toi ? On dit que tu mens une fois sur deux, lâcha-t-elle sans la moindre gêne.

Fandrall la tira vers lui en s'excusant aussitôt. Il rit, accusa la bière de rendre parfois les gens bêtes. Le prince Jotun hésita à lui répondre que beaucoup ici l'étaient à la base. Avec un grand sourire, il pardonna l'affront de l'insolente et s'inventa une excuse pour s'éloigner du trio. L'épéiste le laissa tranquille, parfaitement conscient que son amie venait d'échapper à un mauvais tour. Gardez-vous toujours de froisser un magicien susceptible. Encore plus lorsque les revanches sournoises sont sa spécialité.

Loki se dirigea vers le buffet pour piocher de quoi apaiser sa faim. Il mangeait peu comparé aux Asgardiens et, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, il s'agissait d'une des raisons qui faisait de lui un éternel étranger aux yeux de certains. Pour les puristes, ne pas se goinfrer équivalait à un refus d'appartenir à la communauté et de partager sa joie. Pour Loki, c'était juste une manière de ne pas ressembler à Volstagg L'Enorme.

Il croqua dans une pomme et chercha Thor des yeux, sans succès. Etrange. Son absence éveilla en lui un mauvais pressentiment. Le blond ne ratait jamais la moindre miette d'une célébration. Il prit une autre bouchée de son fruit, maintenant songeur. Il ne s'était quand même pas perdu dans les cuisines depuis cet après-midi, si ? Non, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer sa bêtise. Il chercha une raison plus sérieuse capable de retenir Thor en dehors d'une fête. Il n'en connaissait qu'une. Le bout de pomme qu'il venait d'avaler se changea en pierre dans sa gorge.

Odin.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le souverain d'Asgard n'était pas non plus dans la salle de réception pour honorer ses plus vaillants guerriers. L'hypothèse que le père et le fils avaient en ce moment même une discussion à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes se confirma dans la tête de Loki. Une discussion plutôt importante cela va de soi. Animée ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas non plus. Plus personne n'ignorait qu'Odin et son hériter semblaient en conflit permanent depuis presque deux ans. L'origine de ce soudain froid entre eux restait encore à l'heure actuelle un vrai mystère, même pour leurs proches. Loki n'avait jamais réussi à en savoir plus. Ces quelques approches évasives sur le sujet auprès de Thor n'avaient jamais rien donné. Pas plus que celles auprès de Frigga. Quant à interroger Odin, une canicule frappera Jotunheim le jour ou il osera le faire. Il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de le savoir. Au fond, cela ne le concernait pas alors ...

Une main ferme et gantée se posa soudain sur son épaule.

\- Prince Loki, le roi vous demande dans ses appartements. Il vous prie de ne pas trop tarder.

Le garde n'afficha aucune émotion face à son air perplexe. Loki voulut demander s'il connaissait la raison de cette convocation mais la question se déforma une fois arrivé au niveau de sa bouche :

\- Thor est avec lui ?

Un hochement de tête le lui affirma. Loki renvoya le soldat avec la promesse de ne pas faire attendre le roi puis inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Cette fête n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Il y serait bien resté jusqu'au matin. En fait, en cet instant, il se sentait même capable d'assister à une centaine de banquets pour éviter son entrevue imminente avec Odin. Si on lui demandait de venir alors que Thor se trouvait encore avec lui, cela ne présageait rien de bon.


End file.
